MySims Road Rage
MySims Road Rage is a game that's gonna be for the Woo and the Wii. Its about you and other mysims trying to get back all the Vehicles that Mayor Skip Rogers stole and all the locations he restricted. Only you can do this. You are the one who has the fastest car. Summary MySims Road Rage is about you trying to get back everybody's vehicles and all the locations they lived in. Mayor Skip Rogers is the one who's doing this. The reason why he couldnt steal your's is because your character is the only one who nows how to work it. All you have to do is turn the car into a taxi and earn money to get back all the vehicles and locations. If you do that you get everything back. Gameplay In the gameplay of MySims Road Rage. Is about you and others driving and picking people up. The game will have a lot of settings and creator modes. Creator mode is where you can create random charactors and build vehicles. On this mode you can use the easy settings or the advanced settings. In Settings, you have a lot of options to choose from. Like how you can change how high or low the graphics are, for example. In Multiplayer mode you can have up to four players. The modes in multiplayer are: Demolition Derby, Racing, and Taxi Challenge. In Demolition Derby, you and 3 other players are trying to crush each other's car last car standing wins. In Racing youll have to race to the finish. But you are also timed and you'll have to face a Lot of obstacles. And taxi challenge is the same thing you do in story mode. But your going against other human players. They also have wifi connection up to 12 human players. You do the same multiplayer modes. Vehicles *(Player name's) Car (Driven by You) *Gothic Bus (Driven by Goth Boy) *Luggage Truck (Driven by Buddy) *Supergroove Racecar (Driven by DJ candy)* *The Shark motercycle (Driven by Chaz) *Cheerleader limo (Driven by Travis with Summer in the back)* *Rebellious car (Driven by Derek)* *Pizza Van (Driven by gino)* *Plane vs eye van (Driven by Vic Vector)* *Golden Limo (Driven by svetlana with Mayor skip rogers in the back.)* *Immortal car (Driven by Morcubus)* *Flower car (Driven by Poppy)* *Black rose Vehicle (Driven by Violet)* *The black taxi (Driven by Austin)* *Hi-Tech vehicle (Driven by Randy) the ones with the * are locked Dialouge Tutorial Gothboy: Ok lets get some practice before you get started. You: Dude i already know how to work it. Gothboy: We know that but we need to do some practiece to lock it in. You: Alright i guess Gothboy: Ok all you have to do is pickup gino from ther and drop him off at his Restrurant. You: Sounds easy. Gothboy: Mhmm.....but your TIMED so your car better be fast. You: Ill try my best. Gothboy: Good. Well then good luck man. And one more thing:.....The farher you get the Lower the time goes. or the timer will stay the same. and you have to pickup ALOT of people. You: Got it. Beginning Chaz: Dude this town has got a problem....a BIG problem. Buddy: Hes right pal! Mayor skip rogers has stole peoples cars and restricted all the Locations! You: Why would he do that? Vic Vector: I think it was because we wernt paying enough bills....*plays video game* Chaz: You idiot the IS the reason. You: so what should we do? Gothboy:.....what do you mean WE? You: what are you talking about? Buddy: He stole all are cars except yours. Cause your the only one who knows how to work it. You: So thats why he couldnt take mine. So what do I do? Gothboy: Turn you car into a taxi and Get some money to pay back skip and get all the cars and places. You: I see.......Ill do it! Everyone except gothboy: AWESOME! Goth Boy: Good luck. Locations *The City *The Kingdom (all islands)* *Town Center* *The Forest* *The Desert* *Tokyo, Japan* the places that have a * in it is locked. Category:Games